Moonlit Confessions
by MsRainey
Summary: Tifa X Cloud Cloti: Can Cloud come home in time to help Tifa? Fluff!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVII

**A/N: **Fluff ahead! So beware!** Enjoy!**

* * *

-

-

-

The sound of the lights being flicked off echoed in the empty tavern. It was always closed this time of night. Tifa walked up the stairs to check on the children. They were sound asleep in their beds, and she let a small smile escape her lips.

She opened the door to their room. The other bed was always empty. Always. But she didn't ponder on it too much, for she had always let her emotions get the best of her behind closed doors.

She slipped out of her clothes and lay on the bed. The summer's were the worst in Midgar. It was always so hot. Of course, she wasn't completely bare skinned. She looked down at her sleeping attire: Her white tee from their fighting days and underwear.

She laughed quietly to herself thinking of those days. Her laughter soon changed to quiet weeping. The sound was redundant in the room, for she had always wept at night.

Wept for her friends. Wept for her children. Wept for her love. The love that that wasn't returned. Tifa scolded herself. She shouldn't be so selfish! Things were getting better now.

Yet, if things had gotten better, why did he leave again?

She was so sure that after the whole Kadaj and Geostigma incident, that everything would be better. How naïve she was. That was why she began to build a wall around herself.

Not letting too many people in to see herself fall. She couldn't let Marlene and Denzel see her this way. She wanted them to live out a happy childhood. Not be brought down by a woman who couldn't control her own emotions.

Tifa wiped her eyes and turned over to stare at the empty bed.

"Why did you go?"

And like every night, the only reply she would get, would come from her own sobs.

-

-

Cloud sat with one leg dangling over the water, and the other propped up for his arm to lean on. Yes, he had left again.

He sighed angrily and looked at his phone. No messages. It had surprised him at first when he didn't receive any from Tifa, but he soon he understood that she had every right to be mad at him. He had abandoned their family after he recalled saying to himself being, "home".

Cloud saw a petal floating around the holy water, and he kept his eye on it; Watching as it swayed away from the other petals. Alone.

He looked up through the broken roof and looked at the stars. He guiltily remembered making the promise with Tifa.

Promised her that he would protect her. _'Easy to make that promise'_ he thought dejectedly to himself.

Suddenly he was surrounded by light and felt someone sitting behind him. Looking around, he realized that he was once again, in a field of flowers.

"Aeris." He spoke receiving a touch on the arm.

"_**Cloud."**_

"What... Why am I here?" He asked confused as to why he was suddenly there again.

"_**Hmmm. You tell me."**_ Her voice, laced with wisdom.

"..." He didn't know what she was talking about. "I... don't understand." He admitted.

"_**What I mean is, why are you here, and not with your family?"**_ He wanted to answer the question but, to be perfectly honest, he didn't know the answer himself.

"I just..."

"_**Why is it that you can never open up to the one that cares the most for you."**_ She asked gently. He looked down, feeling the sensation of guilt burn in his stomach. He knew that she was talking about Tifa.

"I... don't know." He finally answered. Aeris sighed and grabbed his hand.

"_**You should talk to her. Tell her how you feel."**_ Cloud's heart leaped to his throat. He would never make such a risky move on their friendship. Plus, he loved Aeris as well... Didn't he?

"_**Do you love me?"**_ Aeris asked, as if reading his mind. He hesitated, now, not quite sure on what type of love it was.

"Yes."

"_**And how do you love me?"**_ She asked again. He realized that he did love Aeris, but not as deep or in such a way as he loved Tifa. He knew that his childhood friend had her own place, a large place, in his heart and soul. Aeris smiled to herself.

"_**And, how do you love her?"**_ This time, Cloud knew how to answer.

"I... love her..." And that was all he could say before the flowers were gone. And before the bright light had faded he heard a light giggle echo in his mind.

He looked down at the water and saw that the lone petal was floating towards the others again. Cloud smiled slightly, before rushing out the Church and onto his Fenrir.

-

-

Cloud quietly closed the door behind him, careful not to disturb any one's sleep. He silently walked up the stairs, and checked on the kids, before going into their room.

He felt himself blush slightly at the sight of her; Her legs, toned and creamy, were very visable. His blush faded, and he took in the beauty of Tifa Lockhart, praying that he wasn't too late.

The glow of the moon grazed over her body from the window, but he frowned when he saw trails of liquid gleam off her cheeks from the light.

He walked over to her bed a gingerly raised his hand to brush back a few hairs that had attached themselves to her wet face. The guilty feeling came back, but he determinedly pushed it aside, forbidding himself to run away again to 'protect' her.

She stirred slightly causing him to quickly bring his hand back. Taking in her features, he noticed that she had slight bags beneath her eyes, and was gripping tightly to the pillow. Her eyes screwed shut as if in pain, and she whimpered.

"Tifa." He whispered, not wanting to wake her, and scare her. She released more tears and he became even more worried.

"Tifa." He shook her and watched as her eyes fluttered open, then widen.

"Cloud!" She exclaimed, not truly believing in what she saw. She glanced at her figure and embarrassingly put the pillow over her midriff and thighs, while blushing.

"What are you-" He interrupted her mid sentence.

"Tifa." He stopped, trying to figure out what to say. "I-" He sighed and felt the bed shift as she made room for him to sit down. He did so. He had to say this before he chickened out.

"I made a promise to you years ago. A promise that I would rescue you whenever you were in danger... This past month, I felt that... That I needed to keep myself distant to you." He saw her open her mouth to speak but raised his hand.

"Please, let me finish." Tifa was surprised at this reunion between the two of them She hadn't heard Cloud speak so much in such a long time; It was melodious music to her ears.

"You- You're my best friend and I never... I never thanked you for being my shoulder to lean on. You've been there for me when others hadn't, you believed in me when others didn't... And I'd like to think that you once..." He paused and Tifa thought she was going to faint from anticipation.

"That you once... loved me, like no one else could." Tifa's breath caught in her throat as she lifted her eyes to see bright blue ones, nervously staring back into her wine colored ones.

"Yes." She whispered. "I did." She saw his face fall slightly from the word 'did', but she continued. "Still do. And always will; Until I take my final breath." There. Tifa had finally released her feelings for him, to him.

He was surprised at how... well, unsurprising it was for him to hear her say that. Although it was not too surprising, he was most definitely filled happiness that had been hidden for some time, and embraced the feeling.

"I'm glad I'm not too late to tell you that," He cupped her face and brushed the unshed tears of hesitance and joy from her eyes, away with his thumbs. "I love you."

She smiled, and he felt a sensation burn in his body. It wasn't the burning sensation of guilt, or shame; It was the feeling that he had in Nibelheim, as children, with Tifa.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." She cried into his shirt. She had never felt so... So free. Free of doubt, free of insecurity. She knew that Cloud hardly opened up to anyone; And to be telling her that he loved her! It was pure ecstasy.

He lifted her chin to his face. "I'm so sorry for being selfish." He looked away. She turned his face back to her.

"You came back. That's all that matters." He closed his eyes and sighed in tranquility. He said a thank you to Aeris before opening his eyes and speaking.

"I won't leave you all again. My family. I promise." She kissed him then, catching him somewhat off guard, before he sunk into the feel of her skin, the taste of her lips. They soon broke apart for the need of oxygen.

"I love you Tifa." He said lying down next to her.

"I will love you forever Cloud." He kissed her again, and they soon fell asleep with the glimmer of the moon and stars shining through their window, witnessing the confession of two people, meant to be together.

* * *

-

-

-

Fluff! I love Fluff! Thank you! No flames please!


End file.
